Can't stop thinking about him
by Noella Pond
Summary: Leo just came back to Camp Half-Blood and things between Will and Nico is getting intense. What will happen? WARNING! This may contains spoilers to the Blood of Olympus * Read in commercial voice *. SPOILER ALERT!
1. Something interesting

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or The Heroes Of Olympus, Rick Riordan does. **

**A/N: This is the first time I wrote a fanfic so I don't think it's gonna be good, please leave some reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

My eyes opened when a loud cheer exploded outside the infirmary. It's been a month since I was trapped in this place. I turned around looking for Will, he is always there when I wake up... wait, why do I even care about Will? I grabbed my sword, eventhough I know its not needed, I put on my jacket hastily and ran outside. The cheer came from the arena, I know today the Romans are visiting camp but I sensed this is something else. For the first time in a very long time the arena was totally crowded. I squeezed through the crowd, avoiding any contact. After a lot of squeezing and touching, I saw the whole picture. It was Leo riding Festus, with a pretty girl with caramel hair sitting next to him. She is actually very very VERY pretty. Then someone grabbed my shoulder which lead me to this reaction: I grabbed my sword and nearly chopped that person's hand of. Then I turned around and realised it was Will. He shouted over the crowd but the only thing I heard was," What ... doing ... back ... infirmary now!"

"What'd you say?", I shouted back.

He made an X with his hands and pointed to his ears. Then he leaned closer and shouted,"ME. YOU. INFIRMARY. NOW!"

Then he pulled me straight to the infirmary, I tried to escape his grip but I can't. I wonder how such a healer could have such a strong grip, he must be really angry. Then he let go of my wrist and I said aloud or shouted, I don't really know," Hey! What's your problem. Give me some freedom could you!?"

"Shush, you idiot. This is the infirmary not the dinning pavilion."

"Ugh, whatever!"

" I know it's been a month but you're still very weak. Especially when you don't even go to sleep."

" How did you know that, you always go to sleep before I do."

"One, your appearance made it obvious," he grabbed a mirror and put it in front of my face. I looked like a zombie, my cheeks were sunken, the outside of my eyes were black, my skin was so so pale and my hair were overgrown," And two, I sense diseases when I'm around you."

I collapsed on my bed, curled into a ball and turned away from Solace. I hate him so much with his perfect tanned skin, his perfect curly blonde hair and his perfect blue eyes. It made him even more intimidating. But his smiles make me blush, whenever he looks at me with his disappointing eyes I feel guilty and at his every touch makes butterflies explode in my stomach. What is wrong with me!? These mixed feelings make me want to die or something like that.

'Snap out off it Nico...", I whispered to myself. Then I my eyelids started to feel heavy and I went into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning I went to the Hephaestus cabin to look for Leo, I need to talk to him. I wondered how he came back and things like that. I knew I sensed something weird about his death. When I reached the cabin the 7 half-bloods were all there. Hazel spotted me and she pulled me in," Come on Nico, no need to be shy."<p>

" Hiii guuyyyys," I said slowly and smiled at them weirdly," who's your friend over there Leo?"

"Eh hem, FYI she is my girlfriend and her name is Calypso.", he turned and grin at Calypso, her cheeks turned into a shade of pink and she kissed Leo on the cheek. Leo was now blabbering about how he escaped and stuff. But for no good reason I was thinking about how mad Will would be if he find out that I sneak out of the infirmary again. AHH! Crazy Nico, stop thinking about Will! I hit my head against the wall and everyone stared at me.

"Bye!", I said as I ran outside, leaving everybody dumbstruck. My cheeks were burning like crazy. I leaned against the cabin's wall and face-palmed myself. I'm such a failure, I haven't ask Leo that question and I couldn't stop thinking about Will! Oooh! How much I hated myself and Solace right now!

Percy walked out of the cabin door and grabbed my shoulder, I tensed. Being around him still makes me nervous. He asked," What's wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong..."

"Man, Nico, you're dense. I'm pretty sure if Tyson was here even he can sense that there is something wrong."

" Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah, you hit your head against the wall, did you do something earlier, or like, insult your ex-master like Dobby did? Ha ha ha...", he laughed softly.

I looked at him awkwardly.

"What? You don't read Harry Potter?"

"I don't really have time for books, you know."

He nudged me," Hey, well you have time for Mythomagic right?"

"That was a long time ago..."

"Well, my best advice is if you got a problem go solve it."

"I know I need to solve it Percy, I just don't know how."

"You'll figure it out. Bye Nico."

He ran away, into the Poseidon cabin and I walked back to the infirmary to face the angry Will Solace.


	2. A revealed secret

**WILL'S POV**

Nico came walking back to the infirmary, his face was bright red. I don't remember putting any weird sunburn curse on him. I ran towards him without any hesitation and shouted," Where in the Hades have you been! You should be in bed right now! INSIDE. NOW!"

Then a few Aphrodite girl outside the infirmary giggled, I turned and glared at them. They returned the glare with a few Greek curses and flee away. These girls have been following me everywhere! The pavilion, the infirmary, the Apollo cabin I mean like everywhere. They just look and giggle, they giggle even more when I'm with Nico. Wait, with Nico... Now I get it, with Nico, they ship me and Nico. THEY SHIP ME AND NICO. Oh no, oh no no no no no. We're not a couple we're just friends. Are we? A question pops into my head. Instead, I only look at Nico like a little brother. Do I? I seriously have to get these questions out of my head.

"Hey Will a patience is calling you!", someone called me from inside the infirmary.

"Coming!", I replied and ran inside. The amount of patience shot up like a rocket since the battle ended. Even if a month has passed a lot of demigods were still infected by poison. I ran in and check on Derick, he is one of the Roman demigods we found, he was badly wounded. Nico's shadow problem is getting worse and I can't do anything, he just doesn't listen to me. But somehow seeing Nico make me feel so happy and I just want him to stay forever. Will stop it, you've got other things to worry about...

"Uh, Will you've been checking my pulse for 10 minutes. It's getting a little awkward.", he waved his free hand in-front of my face.

I came out of my thoughts and releases his wrist," Oh yeah, , there is nothing wrong with your heart beat and-"

" Will my WOUND is BLEEDIIIIIING. I told you this like 10 times already. Did you even listen?"

"Sorry"

I checked the bleeding, change the bandages, checked all the other patience and leave. But before I leave, I told Nico," If you try to leave again I will put a rhyming curse on you! And get some sleep!"

"Bu-"

"No 'buts'!", I pointed my finger at him and glare. He pouted and turned away from me. For some reason I feel a bit sad, but I pushed the feeling a side. I returned to the Apollo cabin, and Kayla was sitting on my bunk bed. She asked," You never make mistakes while curing a patience unless you have relationships problems. Who is it this time?"

" I don't have relationships problems."

" Ha! You can't hide from me! Now tell me, who is it?"

" It's...uh...him.", I can't let Kayla no it's to risky.

" Come on, just say it!"

" Why would I want to tell you?", I said.

" Because I'm your half-sister and everything."

" But you always tell secrets to other people"

" This time I promise I won't tell anyone."

" To the river Styx"

" To the river Styx"

" Just YOU and ME! It's Nico...", I said desperately.

" I should have known", she in a 'detectively' way.

" Ugh! Just don't tell anyone or no I'll make you do the Cabin's cleaning for a month! No a year!"

" Ok. You can go to sleep now and dream about your boyfriend.", she winked at me, I then heard her said something like,"except the entire camp." but I ignored it. I shook my head and lay down on my bunk, Nico di Angelo, he is so mysterious,closed up and cold, but in a way so attractive. I don't think he feels the same about me, but right now I'm pretty hopeless. I closed my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

The next day I came in to the infirmary to check on all the patience, they all seems to be better thanks to the good weather these days. Then I came to check on Nico and for a slight chance he looked even worse.

" Nico. Why don't you go to sleep?"

" I'm not telling you about it!"

" Tell me, now, it's doctor's order!"

" I have nightmares."

"Nico, we all have nightmares."

"You won't understand. Its different."

"Show me."

"What?"

" Show me. Lot of people showed me their nightmares before. It makes them feel better."

" I'm not gonna show you my dreams, we're just acquaintances."

"No we're not. I'm your doctor! I have the permission to heal you, and your problem right now is sleeping and nightmares. You should know that letting go makes it much easier."

" Well, you ask for it"

He put his forehead against mine and whispers," Sleep", and everything around me turned dark.

Then I felt it, the starving and thirsty feeling, the air that keep leaving my lungs, every single sour pomegranate seed that ran down me throat. That desperate feeling that no one will come for me. I feel it all. Seeing Bianca leaving me, that day when Percy told me Bianca was dead. It was so real so vivid. The day when I walked along the hot burning ground of the Tatarus. Then the darkness faded away and I was back in the infirmary. I think I almost cry.

Nico hands was still holding my head but I can tell he was in a deep sleep. His hands were so cold. I lay him down on the bed and cover him in a blanket. He looked so cute when he is asleep, I was suddenly tempted to hug him but I let go of the thought. He would probably hate me more if I did that. I left the infirmary for lunch. Lunch is always brought to the infirmary for the patience, so I don't have to worry.

Once reached the dinning pavilion Kayla started to follow me around asking stupid questions like," How's your bromance going?" or "Did you confess to Nico?" but I ignored her. Lunch became the most annoying meal of the day when Kayla's around.

After the lunch I will check on the people in the infirmary. Then there an archery practice then wall-climbing then... wait a minute, how could I not remember, I always remember, I forgot the schedule! What is wrong these days! How could I not remember the Apollo cabin's schedule! I should stop thinking so much about Nico. I'll never get a shot with him anyways.


	3. Makeover, good or bad?

**NICO'S POV**

"Bianca?"

"Nico, it's been such a long time!", she exclaimed, she was sitting next to me, she grabbed my hands.

Somethings troubling you! What's wrong?"

" I'm fine Bianca I'll get over it. Like I got over Percy."

" Nico, you won't be fine, believe me, I'm your sister."

" I just got a problem, with someone."

" Nico just open up, let them know you better. Then maybe, one day, you'll get over it, like you said."

" I'll try." I pressed my face into my hands and sigh. I'm hopeless, desperate and lonely. I looked up to talk to Bianca but she was gone and Percy was sitting there.

" Percy? What are you doing here?"

" Got a solution to your problem yet?"

" No."

" Just tell me the problem maybe I can help. I may not be your family but I'm your friend!"

I hesitated but said," I think I may have a little crush on Will..." for a moment I thought Percy was going to laugh.

" Wow your life's tough. First me, than Will. Well there is a slight chance I can help. I'll try my best. Well bye."

Then he disappeared. A bright light fell on my eyes. I turned away from the source and covered my head with a pillow. It was just a dream I thought to myself. Now I think of it I regret telling my secret to him, even if it's just a dream. Percy didn't actually know it did he? Someone pulled the pillow away from me and I opened my eyes. Wait a minute that's not Will! Nor was it any Apollo kid. It was Drew? And this is not the infirmary it was the Aphrodite cabin.

" What am I doing here?"

" Nico. You've been a sleep for 2 days."

I opened my mouth to talk but told me to shut up.

" Shut up Nico. You see, we ship you and and Will-"

" Ship?"

" Uh buh buh, shhhh. So we made your relationship better by making you better. Will looks hot already so we decided to give you a makeover!"

She pushed me in front of the mirror and I gasped. This is going to be the first time in forever that I'm going to say this, I look hot! My hair was shorter, my skin was tanner, my eyes were less like a panda and my clothes were stylish! Wow, this is hell! Believe me, I've experienced it. I don't even recognised myself anymore! I actually look handsome!

Someone knocked at the door, an Aphrodite girl went to open it while Drew was talking to me, " Will've been look for you every where, hun, you guys are such a great couple."

I look at her in horror, where the hell is Piper? Shouldn't she be stopping this from happening?

" Oh, and here he comes now."

I looked at the person at the door and realised it was Will. Our eyes locked for a second and I realised my cheeks were burning hot and so were his. I turned away immediately. Drew pushed me in front of Will and I covered my face. It will be fine Nico. Just act normal. But how much I tried I just can't. Then I started to fill with embarrassment and nervousness, it turned me frozen and speechless. The girls stopped pushing when I and Will were nose to nose, he gawked at me. He took a long look at me and said," Nico you look... amazing!"

" Really?"

"Yeah you look great but first just go back to the infirmary. I need to talk to these girls for a moment."

I grab to new jacket the girls gave me, put it on and use the hoodie to cover my red, burning cheeks and walk away. I can hear Will's shouting when I left. I don't want anyone to see me like this! Why must Will see me like this? Gods! I walked into the infirmary and returned to my bed but Percy was sitting there, next to my bed. Why would he be here. Oh gods he's real, it's real he knows my secret! My face burned even more, there is a chance this hoodie's going to turn to ashes any moment because of my cheeks.

" Nico, we need to talk, about Will."

My heart nearly jumped out of my rib cage. Calm down Nico, it gonna be fine. I sat down on the bed, the hoodie still covering my face, I grab a blanket and cover it around myself. Suddenly the hood slid off and Percy let out a small gasp.

" Nico, you've changed!", he shouted.

Then Annabeth appeared from thin air with her Yankee cap in her hands, it seems like the power from the cap came back. She hits Percy In the head.

" Ow, hey what was that for?", he glared at her.

" Don't be so rude!"

" You blew it Annabeth, you blew up the plan."

" I don't even know why I agreed to do this!"

" Now we have to think of another one!"

" And I won't help this time, Seaweed Brain."

Percy turned around and smiled," Sorry for the disturbance Nico, bye!"

They continued arguing and their voice faded away. I wonder what they're planning next. It would probably fail, again. So Percy did know, that is probably why he is doing this. I put away the jacket, lay down on my bed and cover my face with the blanket. I still can see the picture of Will and me nose to nose, I wonder what he was thinking that time. My eyelids started to feel heavy, then I realised didn't have any nightmares the last time I went to sleep. I does help! I relax, closed my eyes and went to sleep, knowing that this time, I will not have any nightmares.


	4. Totally Busted

**WILL'S POV**

Gods he looks even more handsome now! Why does the Aphrodite kids have to torture me like this? They have to make him look good don't they. His already so irresistible to me already! Gods! I just don't know if he likes me. Ugh! Life is so frustrating! Then I realised I was standing next to the entire Aphrodite cabin, so I turned around and shouted," I don't want any of you interfering with our lives ever again!"

" _Our_ lives?"

" MY LIFE!"

" Do you like our improvements on Nico?" Drew asked.

" NO! Well a little bit. But that doesn't mean you can do it again! Now I need to talk to Piper, IMMEDIATELY!"

" Someone go fetch Piper for him, come on. Now calm down, hun. No need to be burnin'."

" Don't use those sweet words on me! It's not going to work this time!"

" Aww, you do care for Nico!"

" Stop bending the meaning of my words!"

" We're not. We are the daughters of Love, we know that you care for him and love him. It's just non of you two are confessing, so we help boosting the process!"

" You _two_? Are you sure? You mean him to?"

" It's obvious, you two have an aura."

I was strucked," Y-you mean he likes me t-too?"

" Well you'll find out yourself through time, hun!"

" What happened?" Piper asked as she entered the cabin.

I snapped out of the shock," Well your cabin kidnapped Nico and gave him a make over without permission!"

" Who's permission? Your's? Since you're so in love!" said a voice at the back of the room.

" SHUT UP!", I shouted in reply.

" How did he look? Nice? Amazing? Aweso-" Piper asked.

" Piper!", I shouted.

" Oh, I mean why did you guys do that? Why didn't you tell me!?"

" The problem is _why_ didn't _you_ know about it?"

" Uh... Well, I have a long date at Camp Jupiter with Jason and uhh- I let Drew incharge."

" Seriously! You know she can't be trusted!"

" I know. I know. Now go and leave me to deal with my cabin. Oh and tell Nico I'm sorry."

" I will. Bye Piper good luck."

* * *

><p>I returned to the infirmary to talk to Nico. I wondered how riddiculous I look when I just found Nico, I must be blushing so much. I sat down on Nico's bed, pulled of his blanket, he was asleep. I stared down at him, now I know why he's named 'di Angelo', he looked just like an angel. I was temped to hug him again, I hesitated but then I leaned forward and hugged him tight, once our skin touches I never want to release him again. I was glad everyone healed and left the infirmary on Wednesday, or no I wouldn't have the courage to do this. Then I realised Nico was staring at me, his chest against mine. I can feel his every single heartbeat. For a moment I thought he was going to shout at me or push me away. But he didn't, infact he hugged me back. Then he releases he. I let go and sat there staring at him, he looked back at me, a wide smile on his face. Then after a moment his smile faded," If you keep staring at me like that there is going to be a hole on my head Will."<p>

" You hugged me back."

" Yes I did, what's wrong with that? It was just what I would do to a friend who stayed up all those night to keep me from having 'turning-into-a-shadow' disease."

" Let's just forget about it and never talk about it again."

" Well if you guy don't, we will!", a voice echoed through the room. We turned to the source and it was Travis and Connor Stoll.

" What the HELL are you guys doing here?", I shouted but they ignored me.

" We've got everything on tape and we won't mind showing it to the entire camp."

" Yeah, maybe we can even sell them to Aphrodite for a few Drachmas, she totally ship 'em!"

" Good thinkin' man!"

" GET OUT OF HERE!", my eyes started to burn and I think I was starting to glow. They ran out of the door immediately knowing if they continue staying there somting real bad would happen.

" Woah! Will are you OK? You just literally lit up like the sun!", Nico asked.

" I'm fine it's just that sometimes when I get to angry I lost control of my powers.", I crashed on one of the empty beds. And my eyelids closed immediately, I drowned into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a headache. I was lying on my bunk, I wonder who took me back. I sat up looked around and no one was there, they must have left for breakfast. I put on my jacket and walked to the dining pavilion. Once I reached the pavilion I heard Travis and Connor's shouting," Get your Will and Nico bromance video!"<p>

" The camp's favourite couple are officially datin'."

Then they turned to each other and high-five. I ran straight to them, they were surrounded by a big, loud crowd, I think I'm glowing again. But they fell silent when I appeared and stepped out of the way when I came near. Most people know not to tease me when I'm angry...

" Here comes our big star!" They shouted pointing at me ...except for Travis and Connor.

" First of all we are not DATING! Secondly we are just FRIENDS! That was just a friendly hug!"

" No we think it's more of cuddling.", Travis replied, then high-fived Connor.

" ARGH! You guys are the most IDIOTIC halfbloods I have ever met!"

" That what we are! IDIOTIC!"

" UGHH!"

I glared at them with my ' You will regret this eyes', eventhough I don't know if they can see it through my britgh glow, and walked away, stomping my feet hard against the ground. I returned to the infirmary to look for Nico but his bed was empty. I found a note on his bed saying he is much better now and was released. So I went straight to the Hades cabin. Nico was sitting on a wierd looking bunk, spinning his silver skull ring.


	5. Misunderstood

**NICO'S POV**

"Nico! Nico!", someone called me outside. I turned to the door, it was Will. Oh my gods! What is he doing here. After the sign of affection I showed lately I don't even want to see him, that is why I left the infirmary and lock myself here. _Act normal. Just act normal Nico. It will be fine._

"Solace what are you doing here?"

"Did you know what the Stoll brothers do?"

"What?"

"So you didn't came to lunch. They are selling the video!"

"WHAT!? They can't do that! That was a private thing!"

"I KNOW!", he was burning red, now that I have noticed.

"Will you're so hot-"

"Huh? What?", he said looking confused.

"No. I mean like hot hot, like fire hot."

"Oh, I was a little out of control."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Let's get everybody who they have teased and prank and come up with a super one for payback."

"All of them?"

"Yeah."

Then for some reason we both burst into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA ha ha huh.", I wipe a tear of my face.

"HAHAHA! Well lucky for us they've teased everyone!"

"Even from Camp Jupiter."

"Hey! What's so funny?" I turned around and Percy were face to face. Blood rushed to my face, why do I have to be in this circumstance? Facing both of my crushes at the same time! Who ever put this curse on me will pay. I don't want both of them near me at the same time, it will look like someone turned my head into a tomato! _Keep calm Nico!_

"Is Annabeth here?", I asked.

"No she said she won't help any more. So what are you guys planning on?"

"Pranking the Stoll brothers.", Will answered.

"How?"

"We don't know. But I think we need everyone from both camps. And maybe Annabeth, she is good at planning."

"Well, I'm in."

"Let's start planning tomorrow. It will be great if Annabeth can join in.", I reply. Percy smiled at me and walked away, a small blush came across my face but I manage to hide it, I think. I don't understand why I feel ancious everytime he is around.

"Nico, do you like Percy?" Will asked.

"Yeah, like a friend, I do."

"No I meant it diffirently."

"Well if you mean it that way then... no... and y-yes."

"Yes or no?"

"I don't know I'm confused myself. I truly am."

"Nico answer me. Yes or no?"

"Maybe... I used to like him, but now I'm just unsure about it. I knew it will never be returned, so I let go."

"What if I say that you're love will be returned one day, but not by him."

I looked at him. Totally confused. Then out of no where, the truth hit me. _He likes me!_

"Y-you like me?"

"It's obvious, how could I not realise, you and him.", he said, then let out a sigh.

He looked at me straight in the eye and smiled. But not the happy ones but the sad and sorrow ones. He stands up and walked away, but I reached out and grabbed his arm. It's not warm like it used to be but it's cold, I releases him knowing it will help him but it makes me feel like I'm starting to lose him, like I lose Percy. He walked away. He doesn't even turn back to look at me. What is upsetting him? Did I do something wrong? WHAT? WHAT DID I DO!?

"Where's Percy?", I looked up and realise Annabeth was staring at me.

"He lust left a few minute ago."

"What's wrong Nico?"

"I can fix it myself."

"No really, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was something I said, maybe?"

"Is it Will? Or is it something else?"

"How did you know?"

"I don't know. Since there is so much things going on with you and Will, I just guessed."

"I upset him or something."

"Let get it from the start. So where did your conversation start? Remake it in your mind and find the things that may have cause the trouble."

I consentrated, so it started when Will came in and told me about the video. We were planning on pranking them when Percy arrived. Percy left and- I felt Annebeth closing in, I opened my eyes and she was litterally right in front of me. She was staring at me intensely with her grey eyes.

"Annabeth? What are you doing?"

"Hm. I was just wondering."

"Wondering what?"

"Nothing. So anything yet?"

"Well, after Percy left he ask if I like Percy or not."

"And?"

"Well, I said I don't know. Then I said maybe."

"He misunderstood you."

"What?"

"He think you still like Percy."

"Bu-"

"Bye Nico. Great talk. See you later.", She waved at me as she ran out of the door.

I'm confused. Very confused. Then I felt a sense of regret for say the word 'maybe'. Now I know how dangerous words are.

"Hey Nico! Let go to dinner."

"Hey, Leo. Coming."

I put my jacket on and walked outside.

"Nico, I'm still not ussed to seeing you like this. What did the Aphrodite girls do? They turned you into a hotboy!"

"Stop it!"

"No seriously, brighten up! Stop the atmosphere of darkness and cheer up!"

"Ha. I tried that, it only make me glow for half an hour."

"I don't mean it like that! Well, maybe I do. But just relax and be happy!"

"Yeah, I'll try."

I actually won't. I need to talk to Will. I have to explain! I mean now that I know he likes me it would be easier right? Probably not. But this is my chance to pull him back, to keep him, to stop him from slipping away from me. _Woah, Nico calm down_! I walked to the arena and started to practice sword fighting. It calms me down. _Relax Nico, calm down._ I sliced straight through a dummies head and cut of it's arm. I heard a few girl from the audience seat, laughing and giggling. I turned my head and I see that they were pointing at me. And when my gaze met their's they turned away. It getting hot so I put away the jacket. The sun was diving deep into the ground and I can see Will walking away from the dining pavilion wth his friends. I grabbed a towel and followed him. I was to slow. He walked straight into his cabin and don't dare to go any nearer so I returned to the dining pavilion. Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Calypso was sitting there, chatting. I walked towards them and join the conversation.


	6. The Plan

**PERCY'S POV**

_What? I can't believe this! After all the work I've done to help Will and Nico get together, as an apology for all Nico's been through for me, and they're having a fight! Someone help me! _I poke my chicken soup with the spoon, when I look up and realised Annabeth was looking at me with her concerned eyes. I returned it with a faint smile.

The table was crowded, Leo sit next to Calypso playing with some nuts and bolts, Frank in shape of a puppy sitting in Hazel lap, Annabeth sitting next to me reading a book, I was sitting next to Drew who was fixing her make up. Jason wrapping his arm around Piper, zapping her with every tap on her shoulder as she shouts at him. Lou Ellen turning her food into confetti next to Cecil, who just look confused.

" OK, they are having a fight, so what are we gonna do?", asked Leo.

" Why are you here again?", asked Drew.

" I ship them."

" Really? That's new.", Piper said sarcastically.

" Come on we have to come up with a plan. Stop fighting!", I shouted.

" I know we all ship them, like except for Annabeth or something-", said Hazel.

" No, I'm in, well, mostly to help Percy."

" OK, as I was saying, is this necessary?"

" Yes! Of course!",Frank shouted ," Well, maybe not."

" Why are they here again, are they supposed to be in Camp Jupiter?", asked Kayla.

" We were given permission, by me.", said Frank proudly.

" Oh, I forgot he's praetor now.", said Lou aloud.

" Then what are we here for?", asked Cecil.

" We need you because you are Will's friend."

" What about Calypso?"

" She wanted to join us.", said Jason.

" OK, I think, what about... I don't know? A date.", Frank said.

" No, that would blow our cover."

" Seriously, THIS is blowing our cover. A bunch of demigod with different godly parent, sitting in one table, planning."

" If it's that obvious then meet me at my cabin after dinner, we will think of a plan."

They went back to their cabin tables and continue eating their food. After that we went to the camp fire to sing and dance. We were to go back to our cabins and rest. Later at night one by one walked into the cabin, I asked them if all of their sibling are a sleep. Nico was snoring after only seconds of lying down. Will was rolling around for a long time before he slept, but eventually he did. The Stoll bothers were fast asleep after Lou asked them to drink sleeping potion. Well, since the meeting is now safe of dangerous subjects, we continue planning.

" No dating.", Annabeth mumbled after crossing something off her notebook.

" Hey, what you've got there Wise Girl?"

" Oh, it's a list of possibilities on how to make them get back together."

" What's in it?", asked Drew.

" Oh, not much, I've got: Dead end, trapped, romantic ride, truth potion if Lou can create them, distraction, convincing, erase the memory of the fight-"

" Wait, do you know _why_ they fought?"

" Yeah, thought Nico still like you, Seaweed Brain."

" But Nico said he didn't like me _anymore._"

" Will doesn't know. Uh duuhhh."

" So as I was saying-"

" Wait, I think distraction is a good plan. So what is the distraction?"

" Well since the Stoll Brothers teased them, they were thinking of a payback, a prank. If we can get them to think of a plan and prank the Stoll brothes, they can forget about the fight and get back together."

" Got any ideas?"

" Oh, here I have another list of it, first i-"

" We don't need another of your lists, it's long and boring.", said Drew.

" Then you don't have to listen to it, I don't even think you understand. Since the only thing you can do properly is playing with your make up, all the other jobs you depend on your Charm Speak!"

" Ooh! BURN!", shouted Leo.

" Not the time, Leo!", I said and shot him an angry look.

" At least they are smart enough to listen to my Charm Speak! No one wants to listen to your stupid lists anyways!"

" You mean 'At least they are _stupid _enough to listen to _your _Charm Speak'!"

That is when Drew breaks, she lunged at Annbeth like she was a prey, scratching and pulling my girlfriend's hair like she was plucking a chicken, eventhough I think she never plucked any chickens before, it will ruin her pink, sparkly nails. Annabeth pulled out her knife and was nearly going poke it into Drew's gut when we pushed Drew out of the cabin. 4 boys against a blood thirsty, full of herself, fancy, mean, annoying, heavily made up Aphrodite demigod, we totally loss. Our best sollution was to dump her into the Lake, which worked. She waved around and gasp for air like crazy. I pulled her up and said sorry to the water nymphs for waking them in the middle of the night. Drew looks horrible. Streams of black mascara pouring down her face, red marks of lipstick all over and last but not least the fake eyelashes that are falling off. She sat there crying like a little baby, having hiccups every time she tried to talk. I have to call Piper out to take her back to her cabin and calm Drew down with Charm Speak.

We thought of a plan for the PP ( sounds ridiculous, right? ) which is short for Payback Prank, Annabeth wrote a script for everyone to practice so that it looks more natural. At 2 a.m we all went back to our cabins. _I hope this plan works._ I lay down on my bed and relax as there is a big day ahead.


	7. Pranksters get pranked

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, I was on vacation and I can't bring my laptop. Hope you enjoy it!**

**NICO'S POV**

"Percy, got anything in mind yet?" I asked. Every cabin counselor is in the big house except for the Stoll brothers, replaced by Cecil.

"Oh, Frank already told everyone in Camp Jupiter about the plan, everyone in our camp's in. And Annabeth's came up with a plan."

"Yeah, so let me demonstrate, first thing in the morning, they wake up and take a bath. This is where Cecil and his cabin will add Green paint to the water. Then at that time Lou will come in and swap their normal cloth with her cursed clothes that will 'change' at exactly at lunch. They will trip and fall on a pie, Lou and her cabin will make it appear. They will think that is the end of our Payback Prank but it's not since that day we will be going to Camp Jupiter. And a reminder, those dresses are not removable unless Lou allows them to. As they walk through the gate of Camp Jupiter and giant rain of eggs will fall on them. After dinner at New Rome, they would offer them a rest and that is when the Aphrodite comes in with their permanent make up. Remember to make them as clown like as possible. Last but not least, at night, we will dye their hair blue."

"Wow! When did you come up with that?" Kayla asked.

"Last night."

"Come on we don't have time for this, let's go! It's nearly 8 a.m."

"Wait, do Chiron and Mr. D know about this?"

"Yes, they are fine with it. Let's go."

I like this plan, it satisfy everyone need of revenge to the Stoll brothers. Best of all Annabeth has small camera chip for everyone to film it. This is perfect.

"Hey Nico! Want to see how the plan looks like in real life?" Will asked. This is the first time he talked to me in days.

"Yeah, sure."

We came to the cabin right when Lou just put the cursed clothes down, then she ran right out of the room. The Hermes cabin knowing what will happen but acts so casual. Suddenly the twins came running out, their skin was bright green, wiping their body again and again with their towels. The entire cabin burst out, laughing. We were sitting by the bush, rolling around, covering our mouths, trying not to laugh too loudly. Then at lunch me and Will sat next to each, this is a big improvement compared to yesterday. YES!

"Here they come." He whispered into my ear, giving me a tingling feeling.

They stepped into the room when a cloud of Mist ran around them and their clothes and it turned into sparkly, pink ball gowns. Then, shocked and surprised, they stumble over each other. Just before they hit the ground a giant strawberry pie appeared. They fell into it causing a collision of pink, sparkly princess dresses, green confused faces and red pie pieces. They look horrifyingly ridiculous! Everyone laugh aloud, even Chiron was suppressing a smile.

"We should get out of here." Connor said.

"Yeah, let's go change our clothes." They ran out of the dining pavilion leaving, the entire camp laughing.

"Let's go to Camp Jupiter and see their set-up." Will said.

"Yeah, I was meaning to ask you a question."

"What?"

"Why do you stop talking to me these days?"

"I don't know, is going to be quite embarrassing to say aloud."

"What?"

"I think I may be jealous of…."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Why not now?"

"I told you it's quite embarrassing." He pouted.

"Pft, really?"

"Well, maybe."

"What about telling me now?"

"Later."

"Ugh."

"Doctor's order!"

"You're not my doctor anymore!"

"Whatever."

"Let's go."

YES! Finally, I'm starting to get a grip on him! This time I will never let go. I changed my clothes and shadow travel to Camp Jupiter. It still makes me feel dizzy but whatever. When I reached Camp Jupiter, the SUVs started arriving. The Athena cabin came first to check on the trap then the Hermes and one by one each cabin arrived. The Stoll brothers came last they walked pass and I can hear them talk.

"I can't believe we can't remove any of these things, well except for the pie."

"Why didn't we think of this kind of trick before?"

"Because we don't have the support of the entire Athena cabin."

"Yeah, that is so cheating."

Well, for me I think they are more of cheaters than all of us. They were walking through the gate, I was waiting for a flood of rotten eggs on them but there was nothing, not even an egg. Suddenly I heard a few cracking noise over my head.

"Wha- OH NOOOO!" I looked up and realised they miss place the trap and it was on top of me. I started running but the floods of stinky eggs were too fast.

"HELP ME! WHOA!" I shouted as I ran pass the 7 half-bloods. They turned around, Annabeth shouted a bunch of Greek curses and pushes everyone to run. Percy narrowed his eyes, raised his hands towards the tidal wave of rotten eggs and focused, he slowed down the flow a bit but I'm sure eggs are not water. If there is a god of food, he would be very useful here, right now. We ran pass the Little Tiber, the flow of eggs mix with the water which gave Percy a little more control but we need more than a little, we need _a lot._ The wave of eggs crashed into Camp causing every girl to shriek and every boy to look confused. Reyna ran outside looking furious and covered in eggs.

"Who is responsible for _this!_?"

"Reyna, I am so _sorry-whoa!",_ Frank came in and save the day with his apology, it sounds ridiculous since every time he slips his words became high pitch. "But this _is_ my _fault. AHH!"_ _Splash,_ Frank sent a high five to the ground with his face. I hoped the eggs tasted good because I think he just swallowed a few of them.

"Oh, Frank, are you OK? I told you to keep the eggs in a safe distance." Hazel came and carries him away.

"Nico, it's been so long. Hey, Annabeth, Piper, Percy, Jason, Leo, how's it going? And you must be Calypso, nice to meet you." They shake hands, "Oh and you'll all have to clean this up by noon. Good day."

"Great." I mumbled.

"Hey, I'll have to clean to you know." Reyna said calmly like this is such a normal event.

We spend the entire afternoon cleaning up the camp was back to normal. We went to dinner and I walked pass the Stoll brothers.

"I thought they were done there you know."

"But it backfired didn't it?"

"Yeah it did." They smiled devoiusly.

I give a sigh and ran towards Will. Great, the plans flopped. The Athena kids should have come earlier to relocate the trap. Well we've still have 2 pranks to accomplish, but I think looking at the Stoll brothers sword fighting was funny enough since they keep tripping on their dresses.

"Hey Will want to see them sword fight?"

"No, I think we have ruined their lives enough for one day."

"Go eat?"

"Yeah."

We went to eat and when we finished we went to see how the plan works, they went in and complain on what a terrible day they have and as they close their eyes to sleep, the girls took out the kit. Half of them worked on the hair and the other half was painting their faces.

"Let's go to the cohorts."

"Yeah."

"The fun part is seeing their reaction to the prank."

I went to the 5 cohort with Hazel, Frank and Percy. But somehow, I struggled to sleep. I went to the Little Tiber and sat there, playing with the water.


	8. The Talk, the Scheme and the Game

**WILL'S POV**

I can't seem to sleep tonight, why? I sneaked out of bed and went out of the cohort. I walked along the Little Tiber, the water is cool and refreshing and I liked it, I saw a shadow from far away. The person was curled up into the shape of a ball, a small skinny arm poked out, playing with the water. The only person who would sit like that is Nico. I ran towards him, I want to say sorry for my reaction a few days ago. I don't know why I did it, maybe it was because I was… I don't know.

"Hey Will."

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't sleep."

"I can't sleep too."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For acting like that for the past few days."

"No, it's nothing."

I sat down next to him. We were silent for a while.

"You know what?" Nico spoke, disturbing the silence.

"What?"

"I… you, I- you are a good friend."

He looked at me then raised an eyebrow.

"Will, I have a crush on Percy a few years ago."

"So… you're gay?"

"You can say that. Don't you think that's weird?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I also have a crush on a boy."

"Who?" His eyes sparkled in curiosity.

"Want to talk about something else?"

"No!"

"Wha-"Then he did something I didn't expect… he pushed me into the river. He burst out laughing, and then gives me his hand, offering me to stand up. I grabbed it and pulled him in. He looked me straight in the eye and I can feel my cheeks starting to burn.

"That was fun!" A voice shouted.

"Percy?" We said in unison.

"How long have you been there?"

"Not long."

"Did you hear anything?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Can I join?"

"No problem." I cup my hands and splash a handful of water in his face.

"You're going to pay for that." He raised his arms up high and a tidal wave of water crash on our faces.

"Uh, Percy, they are waking up, want to see how it worked out?" Annabeth said behind his back.

"OK, you guys going?"

"Later."

"Hey, you're going to miss it."

"Film it down then, the Hephaestus kids can make a remix."

"Bye." He ran away, into the camp.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" then a loud scream echoed deep in the camp.

"And that my friend is why you should never mess with an Apollo kid and a di Angelo." Nico said.

"Want to go back to camp?"

"Of course, everyone else is leaving already."

We went back home and help Leo and his cabin remix the video. Well, it seem like we just made a new viral video on GodTube (the half-blood's version of YouTube). We hit 10000 viewers after a day. Nico and I am best friend again. YES!

* * *

><p>Next day I woke up and found a piece of paper next to my bed, it said:<p>

_Dear Will,_

_I would want to meet you at the firework beach at night after dinner today, I need to talk to you about something very important. _

_Love you,_

_Nico di Angelo (supposd to be written very fancily) _

Well that was obviously not from Nico, I'm pretty sure a guy like Nico would not have a signature like that and he would not say '_Love you'_. This is probably another thing from the Aphrodite cabin. Well I'm going to surprise them too, after dinner I went to the beach and waited. After a few minutes Nico showed up.

"Will I'm pretty sure this is not from you, what are you doing here?"

I showed him the paper.

"Oh."

"Shh. Just act like we are enjoying this."

"Oh Will, what do you need to tell me about?"

"What do you mean? You send me this letter!"

"No I didn't."

"Oh whatever, can we just sit down and enjoy this beautiful scene?"

"Yes."

After a while of acting, I turned to Nico and winked, he returned it with a nod of approve.

"Oh Nico, how come I would really love…" I heard a few gasp sounds behind a few bushes.

"… To see Drew's face when she found out we knew it was her all along."

"WHAT!? HOW DID YOU GUYS KNOW? IT WAS FLAWLESS!" Drew said as she jumped out of a bush.

"No it wasn't."

"I've seen Will's signature already, it was not like this." I raised the paper up and at the end of the letter I can see a signature, written in red:

_Will Solace (also supposed to be written fancily)_

"And I'm pretty sure Nico's signature is not like this." I said as I raised my letter up.

"I told you you shouldn't write the signatures so fancy." Said a girl in pink dress.

"And what's with the 'love you'?"

"We thought we could make the air a little more romantic."

"Pff, Nico and I are not saying 'love you' to each other."

"Whatever, why don't you guys just confess?"

"Why don't you just leave us alone?"

"We can't."

"Just leave, OK."

Drew flipped her hair angrily then walked away leaving us behind. We were silent for a moment, the Nico spoke, "Hey Will, it's Capture the Flag tomorrow."

"Really? I must have forgotten."

"Can we team up again?"

"Yeah sure."

* * *

><p>The night passes by, I went back to my cabin and went to sleep, and I can't wait until tomorrow! With Nico's help we are definitely going to win! Oh, and we also team up with the good player like, Athena cabin, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hecate, Iris and the red team gets Ares, Zeus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hypnos and a few others. Morning comes with a flash, I can see dad's car coming into camp, I was the first one to come out and greet him.<p>

"Hey dad."

He turned his right ear towards me, waiting for me to continue.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Or 'the great god of the Sun, Apollo'."

"There we go!" He smiled and rubbed my head.

"Do we actually have to say that every time we meet you?"

"Yes, and son here are the supplies that you will need after the Capture the Flag tonight."

"So many, are there going to be a lot of injured people this time?"

"Yes, I need to go now, bye son, good luck." He climbed his car and zoomed away.

"Hey bro, are those the supplies? So many, it's not going to be a lucky game." Kayla said behind me.

"Will you at least _help_?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

We arranged everything in the infirmary and went to lunch but I can't just get the thought of something bad would happen to Nico out of my head. _But if he did get hurt than I can meet him in the infirmary more! Stop it! Stop being selfish Will Solace. But don't you want to talk to him more? Get out of here psychotic thoughts!_ Well hope my conscience is wrong this time. Dinner was early for the preparations for Capture the Flag. Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Leo and I planned things out and a few minutes later we were in our armours and are ready to fight.

Chiron blew the whistle and we charged away. Nico is in Attack and I am in Defence because he is good with his sword and I am good with bows and arrows. This time we give whistled tunes as signal to each other, it was Kayla's idea and Annabeth likes it. I climbed a tree and hide behind a bush, if anyone who intrudes this area, I'll shoot them down. After a few moments I heard a danger whistle so I arm myself. A red head demigod ran straight by me tree, it must be Alisa from the Hermes cabin, she is a fast runner. I aim at her ankle so if I hit her, she wouldn't be so injured. I closed he eyes and releases my arrow, I heard a scream and when I look down I can see her bleeding ankle. She tapped some kind of rhythm on her bracelet and after a moment I can here footsteps. I slide down the tree, ran as far away as I could from the sound of footsteps.

Far away I can see a flicker of red. THE FLAG! I rubbed my eyes, it was still there. I stand up and walk towards it, the pole was marked with sword slashes, they seem to be here before. I listen closely, no signs of breathing or humans or animals, I grabbed the flag and said to myself: _Now you just have to take it back, it's going to be easy._ I hesitated, then I thought, _you're going to need help._ So I whistled the 4 note tune that I thought up with, it means 'I need aid'. I laid low, add yellow leaves to my armour and add mud to my face.

"Hey." Someone whispered behind me.

"Ah!" I let out a deep breathe of relief, it was Nico, "Nico, you startled me."

"I shadow travelled, so what aid do you want?"

"Got the flag."

"Great, let's go back." He smiled deviously.

He grabbed my shoulder, then everything went dark, the place shrinks down, the lack off air makes me dizzy, I blacked out.


	9. New Girl Alert

**NICO'S POV**

"Will, Will!" I called out his name, he totally blacked out.

"Huh… What?" He said sheepishly.

"We're here, is this the first time you shadow travel?"

"Yeah, what's happening?"

"They're attacking our house."

"Come on we need to go there."

I searched around for a bigger branch and jump to the next tree, he followed. Sometimes he would shoot someone and I would feel totally useless. We reached the closest tree to our flag and I slide down, he followed.

"Hey Nico, can you go in front? We need to protect this."

"Sure I can."

When everyone had noticed us, we already reached our house and Will had planted the flag onto the ground. All the people in blue armour cheered aloud, I cheered too. Then suddenly a throbbing pain ignites under my ribcage, I let out a loud scream, grabbed my stomach a I fell hard to the ground, blood floods through my armour, the colour of red covered the pure blue . The last thing I saw was Will's terrified eyes looking at me.

Line break

A bright light was shining on my face, I can feel the sweet taste of cinnamon coffee bread my sister used to give me when I was young, it makes me want to cry, to call for Bianca but I was too weak to, my voice seem to have lost its function.

I syringe was pushed through my skin, a flow of power went up my veins and then it stopped and I was drowned into a sleep of endless nightmares.

Line break

"Nico, Nico." A girl that I don't know called.

"Aw, that hurts, uh hello." I said as I rubbed my forehead.

"Hey, I'm Glacia, Glacia Gray." Said the girl.

"How did you know my name?"

"Will told me."

"What are you doing here? You're not an Apollo kid."

"No, I'm not, I was just assigned to take care of you by dad."

"Dad?"

"Hades, hi, I'm your sister."

"What? Aw, headache!" I gave a little jolt.

"Lie down, here have some nectar."

I took a sip from the liquid, I never realised the way it glowed.

"They found me a few days ago, when I was attacked by… this monster."

"So are you going to stay here now?"

"Maybe, dad didn't want me to go."

"Why?"

"Don't know."

"I'm going to get Will, bye."

I lay there, looking at the ceiling. So, I have a little half-sister now, weird. I don't see the how we could be brother and sister, except for our dark, deep, sorrow eyes. She have auburn hair, freckles, pretty sure she have little mix of British in her voice. She wears a black jacket outside her camp t-shirt, her hair tide up, she wears long, tight jeans and boots (even though it's not winter) , a stygian iron dagger strapped to her belt. I like her.

"What do you think of your new sister?" Will was sitting next to me.

"I like her."

"She's pretty cute."

"So what happened to me, anything dangerous?"

"Yeah, it will take a long time to heal, you're going to be stuck here for a long time."

"Great. Can I go outside?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No Nico, its doctor's order."

I shut up. Great, now I can't leave this freaking place, again. I just want to know more about my sister. She'll probably visit me a lot.

Line break

Percy came next morning with a tray of food. He looks fine, happy even.

"Clarisse just got overpowered."

"By who?"

"Your new sister!"

"What? Really? How?"

"You know what Clarisse usually do to newcomers right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Clarisse was nearly going to do that with your sister when Glacia got angry and…"

"What?"

"She somehow created a wall of shadow to protect her!"

"Cool, so I get the power to control the ghost in the underworld or become the Ghost King and she gets the power to control shadows."

"I guess, eat your food, you'll need it."

"Why?"

"I don't really know I just want to say it."

There was a knock on the door, Glacia was standing there, her beautiful auburn hair let free this time.

"Hey." She said as she walks through the door. She seems to be avoiding everything next to her.

"Excuse me, whoa, sorry." She said as she bumped over a few cups of water, the weird thing was, she didn't even touch them.

"How did you do that?"

"Oh, I created a shadow shield and I can't undo it." She said with a smile, "The worst part is I can't see anything in here or outside of the shield."

"Let me try."

I raised my hand towards her and think hard about the counter spell for shadow control. I opened my eyes and see a flicker of black, reached my hands towards her and check. There was nothing.

"Oh thanks, I've been struggling with it all day."

"No problem, what did you came here for?"

"Dad wants to see you."

"Where is he?"

"Coming in a few minutes."

"Tell him not now, I don't want to get in more trouble, I just got stabbed."

"Ok bye. Talk to you later."

"Hey, I'll go now. Eat up." Said Percy

"Bye."

Then my head filed up with thoughts. _I like Will, really like him. I don't want to say it aloud, but I have a crush on him, a big big crush. I want to confess long long ago but, the words seem to be stuck in my throat every time I tried to say it. It has been crushing me like I'm an ant. _I rolled around on my bed, I want to kill myself, such a useless piece of junk.

"Hey Nico, I got your medicine." I turned around, Will was right in front of me, like only a few centimetres from my face.

"Why didn't you eat your lunch?"

"I… uh, uh… I…"I can feel my face getting hotter so I use my hands to cover it.

"Come on, have some nectar."

"I don't want it." I actually just don't want him to see me cry, every time I drink it, it just reminds me of Bianca.

"It'll help you heal."

I took a sip, choke it down, avoiding the taste, but it's too late. The tears started filling my eyes.

"Nico, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." I wiped a tear of my eye, "It's just… nothing." I sighed, then I looked up, took all my courage and said, "Will I have a cru-"

"What?"

"I have a cru- Oh, it's nothing."

"Come on, tell me."

"I told you it's nothing!"

"OK, OK. Calm down."

"Go away."

I guessed all my courage wasn't enough to confess to him. He walked away, leaving me behind. _WHY THE HELL DID I DO THAT! I didn't say it, I shouted at him, what is wrong with me!_ I slammed my head against the pillow, scream in anger at it. I just want to tell him. I turned around, I can hear the girls talking in the bed beside me. The night came early today, Kayla came with dinner and I didn't enjoy food much. I guess Will would be coming soon with the medicine. '_Knock'._ That would be Will.

"Hey Nico, I want to talk."

"About what?" I said as my stomach drops.


End file.
